<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayano and her Rivals by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657992">Ayano and her Rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hypnotism, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano hypnotizes her rivals...then has a little fun with them.<br/>I don't like Yandere Simulator, as soon as I finish this.<br/>Orphaned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osana Najimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Najimi Osana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey!" </p><p>Osana yelled out, at the moment she was blindfolded.</p><p>"You're awake now...Finally."</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Ayano took off Osana's blindfold.</p><p>Osana sat in the chair confused.</p><p>Ayano smiled, pulling out something from her pocket.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Ayano laughed.</p><p>"My dear...It's a watch that I will hypnotize you with.</p><p>Ayano started swinging the clock.</p><p>"After I say Senpai, you will fall asleep. After your deep sleep, you will become mine...My slave."</p><p>Osana screamed.<br/>
"HELP ME!"</p><p>Ayano continues to swing it around</p><p>"Senpai."</p><p>Osana fell into a deep, deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ayano and Osana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osana woke up, feeling quite dizzy, but eager.</p><p>"Ohohoho, you're awake now.</p><p>Something in her brain feels right.</p><p>'Aya-chan! Please, please have sex with me!" </p><p>Osana didn't know why she felt this way, she didn't know Ayano existed until a few days ago.</p><p>Osana unbuttoned the shirt that she didn't remember putting on, then hugging Ayano.</p><p>Ayano replied.</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>Osana pulled down her skirt exposing her panties.</p><p>Ayano grinned.</p><p>Osana took off her shirt leaving her in only a bra and underwear.</p><p>Ayano kisses Osana on the lips, slipping her some tongue.</p><p>Osana put her hands in Ayano's shirt. She unhooked her bra, throwing it to the side.</p><p>Ayano takes off all her clothes, leaving her naked.</p><p>"Ayano...I can't wait for to-"</p><p>"Hush."</p><p>Ayano put her hands into Osana's panties.</p><p>"Osana." </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Take off your underwear."</p><p>Osana took her underwear and bra, now naked.</p><p>Ayano began to stroke Osana's breasts, making Osana moan.</p><p>"Nngh."</p><p>"Osana...You're so wet."</p><p>Ayano knelt down, holding Osana's thighs.</p><p>"Aya-chan..."</p><p>Ayano started to lick Osana's groin, then putting a finger into the latter's clit.</p><p>"Ayano! That's so good!"</p><p>Ayano touches Osana's walls, causing Osana to moan loudly.</p><p>"Ayano!" </p><p>"Ayano! I'm cumming-"</p><p>Osana's white cum squirts onto Ayano's breasts.</p><p>"Did you like that, Osana?</p><p>Osana felt even more dazed.</p><p>"Aya-chan...I loved it!"</p><p>Ayano wiped off the cum from her breasts, smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw, Mida Rana is next.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please<br/>Kill<br/>Me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>